WITCH
by mintfowler18
Summary: Five ordinary teenage girls develop powers. how will they keep it a secret from friends and family? What would happen if their boyfriends found out?
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H.**

CHAPTER ONE

WHEN STRANGE EVENTS OCCUR

On a cloudy day at the blue moon restaurant lived Arianna the granddaughter of a guardian who has now stopped saving the world. In Arianna's room she had awoken and dressed ready for school, but whilst getting her bag and leaving the room a strange event had happened, she started to sneeze, and then her room had gone to a horrible disaster, she had asked her grandmother what was happening to her, but her grandmother said that she must have come down with something, so she just shrugged it off and went to school.

When arrived at school, Arianna greeted her fellow friends, Lyla, Sadie and Katelyn. These four girls were with what you call the popular crowd, and three of them had boyfriends. Arianna is dating Austin, Sadie is dating Tom, and Katelyn is dating Drew, whilst Lyla is single. But there is this one girl who is not in that crowd, she's most likely the unnoticeable one, and the one who gets picked on the most from the boys in her class. Her name is Samantha, she has had a crush on one boy in the popular crowd, but he seems to have eyes for another girl which nobody knows.

During that day all five girls have had strange things happening to them, which then leads us to our next guardian, Lyla, during the first lesson, math's, she had come across a speaking calculator that she finally found out that it was hers, then when she tried to shut the thing up in words, in a whisper, the calculator kept replying like an actual human would talk.

Then in-between of going to the next lesson, Sadie had a surprising strange event, her boyfriend Tom annoyed her whilst trying to finish talking to the girls, which she wished she had thrown water at him, which, suddenly out of the blue, water had struck Tom on the side of his head, everyone around him including Sadie was mesmerized from what had happened.

Then from there, we go to our next guardian, Katelyn is about to start her second lesson, science class, they are working on plants and how they grow, so they were put in groups to present a piece on a flower. Katelyn's group was working on how plants are destroyed, so Katelyn was put in charge of putting her muscles into making the flower look horrible, but every single time she tries, the flower turns back into a beautiful flower, which meant, her group had failed to present the work, because everyone in the group tried to destroy it, but since Katelyn was by their side, the flower kept on insisting to grow back to its beautiful self.

It is now break, which leaves us with our last guardian, Samantha, although the boys think Samantha is an easy target to pick on and bully, she holds anger inside of her from the arguments with her parents, then when she can't hold it in, she starts to have an argument with her family, by letting her anxiousness takeover, she takes it out on her family, but the question is, why not take it out on the boys?

During break the boys saw Samantha walking in the direction where the boys were sitting, but she was aiming on going to pass them, that's when they started to call her fat, and a pig and even calling her ugly, and that a guy like them would never fall for a girl like her, and saying that both her granddads, are now very disappointed in her, and that her parents don't care for her, especially her sisters, all these things got Samantha boiling mad, she was anxious, very anxious indeed, and she felt fire inside her fingertips, ready to blast out of her hand, then without thinking, she started to burst into flames ,and when she did, she said every single horrible, terrible feeling that she could think of and took it out on the boys and even called them very horrible names indeed, that it hit them.

Out of the blue flames came out of her palms that made the boys finally realised, what they had done to her, the boys tried to apologise, but it was not worth it, she would never forgive the people who had done this to her for the past years she had entered the school, but the people who came in the school from year eight up to the present year now, was that she would give them a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A NEW GENERATION

Next morning was a surprise for all the five girls, Arianna's grandmother has just invited all four girls to come to the restaurant, so at lunch that day, as usual Samantha was sitting by herself having lunch, then all four girls, Lyla, Sadie, Arianna and Katelyn had come to sit with her, and had told her that Arianna's gran had invited her, Lyla, Sadie and Katelyn to the restaurant.

So when school had finished, Arianna's parents had come to pick her up and Sadie had gone with her, whilst Lyla and Katelyn had gone with Samantha. Samantha's parents allowed her to go, but they would come pick her up at ten o clock, so Lyla had called her parents to tell them what time to pick her up, and as for Katelyn, she was to return to school at that time, so the head of the girls boarding would come and pick her up from the blue moon.

At the blue moon restaurant, just a few minutes after arriving, Arianna's grandmother had baked cookies and had done glasses of milk for all five girls. "I'd like to tell you girls an adventurous story that will connect" Said Arianna's grandmother. The five girls did not understand what she meant by 'connect', so they just listened to what she had to say, but the shocking part was when she told the girls about the strange things that have been happening to them.

"These guardians are called the guardians of the veil, their job is to protect Earth, and to turn Metamoor back into the peaceful place called Meridian, and to put the rightful heir to the thrown, who we have heard is somewhere here on earth. Right now the princess's evil brother Prince Phobos has taken over the thrown and palace, along with his companion, a snake lizard like monster, which he can turn himself into a human figure, his name is lord Cedric. There is one place that have tried to control the veil, but now the metamoorian people can go through the veil, and would be here on earth, this will be the place where I will go once I die, there is the leader, called the oracle, he is the one who has chosen you girls to be the new guardians, he has watched over you, since you were given these gifts, which was once you were born, this place I am talking about is called Kandrakar".

All five girls were confused they all did not understand what was going on. "But what does this have to do with us grandma?" replied Arianna, also confused with her grandmother's story. "Ah! Patient girls, patient, I was just about to tell you, until you had stopped me. Now, where was I, oh right, so as I was saying, all you have experienced something strange, yes?" All the girls had nodded their heads as a response. "So, Lyla what have you experienced?" asked gran.

"Well, yesterday I was in my math's class when I heard a voice, but everyone was paying attention to the board so it could have not been any of them, but then came the sound again, and that was when I found out it was my calculator, I tried to shut it up, but it kept replying to me, speaking as if it was an actual human being, now that is impossible, unless you have an explanation for this, I would say?!" replied Lyla all scientific like.

"Actually I do have an explanation, which is, Lyla, you are the the leader of the group, you hold the power of quintessence, which is described, or also known as electricity, so you and the other guardians can only talk to electronics, for instant, the television, the radio, the toaster, your phone, even unplugging it isn't an option." All the girls were mesmerized by her words. "Wow!" was all Lyla could say. "Now, Sadie, you know I'm going to ask the exact same question, so why don't you just tell me" was all what grandma said.

"Ummmm. Well yesterday morning first lesson had finished, I was finishing up on the talk with my friends whilst walking to next lesson, my boyfriend Tom came up and started to annoy me, and it got on my nerves, which I had wished I could have thrown a glass of water in his face, and out of the blue water came in thin air like it was flying and splashed the side of his head!" Sadie had told everyone still surprised herself.

"Well, for you Sadie, you control the element of water, and you can also change colour of clothes to only pink, and you can put people in a trance by your mind. So, Samantha how about you young lady?"

Before Samantha had spoken, everyone was frozen and speechless for a while, then…" Umm…Well, for me it was mainly me getting mad, the boys in my class were being mean to me, big time, talking about my family, and my two granddads, and things that are very personal to me, then I felt like fire was heating up inside of me, ready to burst at any time, then without thinking, I just started to shout horrible things at them, and calling them terrifying names, then out of nowhere fire was shooting out of my palms, and this happened yesterday at break!" Samantha finally replied, still shocked about it, and feeling guilty, about to cry.

That was what everyone did not expect of Samantha, they thought she was the shy calming person, but they thought wrong, mouths wide open, all four girls, at this very moment was mainly awkward for Samantha.

"Samantha you control the element of fire, you can also connect with your fellow guardian friends in their minds, you have telepathy, you can connect with them in your mind and talk to each other. So Katelyn, what's your story on this?" sounding pleased and full of excitement.

"Well, it was science class, we were learning about plants, and we were put in groups, the group I was in were working on how a plant gets destroyed and damaged, so they had put me on the flower, to make it look like it was destroyed and damaged, it would always grow back to its usual beautiful flower from the beginning, then the others tried, but did not succeed, we failed the group work." Katelyn said still disappointed in her work.

"That Katelyn, is earth, your element is earth, that is what you control, you can also move thing with your hand gestures and by using your mind, without having to actually touch the object itself." Is what gran had said. "So, maybe that's why you have the power over earth, you're so stubborn, and think you're all that, so that is what Drew saw in you, you get the bad boy, because you're a sort of person who don't care for others but yourself!" Said Sadie, in a mean tone.

But, apparently Katelyn ignored it. "Stop fighting, stop the both of you. Ok now, my young Arianna, yesterday you sneezed and trashed your room, you were not coming down with anything, because that was when I noticed you having a power that I had, as when I was a guardian at the age of you girls, along with my guardian friends. Arianna, you have the power to control air, and you can turn invisible and you are the only one in the group that can fly when not transformed."

At that, everyone was surprised, even imagining her grandmother as a fellow guardian as a youngster like them, which is now lead down to a new bunch of teenage girls to become a fellow guardian themselves to save the earth, and conquer the bad, how would these girls balance all, school, boyfriends, families, and saving the world and keeping all of this a secret, that can only be shared and kept in the group.

"But, why tell us this now grandma?" asked Arianna. "Well my dears, once old you can never do it again, the generation of the guardians of the veil must continue, so now a new generation has begun, which is within you five girls…This, is the heart of Kandraker, the leader of the group would put this on and summon the heart to transform you girls, and that leader is you Lyla, you are the key of the heart, this heart holds all five powers within you."

Now it was time for a new group of guardians to rise, to a new generation.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A NEW BEGINNING

On the next day at school, the girls had talked that morning on meeting up after school to try and transform and use their powers. "So… guess we have to split here, since you're not supposed to be with me, I don't want your boyfriends to find out and have an argument with you… So… bye." Said Samantha in a quiet tone, then left the other girls behind still frozen with sympathy and guilt for Samantha.

At break the boys started to talk. "So, Callum who do you like from our class, in that particular way?" Asked Austin, whilst looking at Tom and Drew. "Ummmm… Well, now that you're trying to apologise to her, and starting to like her, well it's Samantha." Replied Callum shyly.

Everyone was frozen and amazed, that they told him, that the way they can get Samantha to forgive them, is to help Callum and Samantha be a couple, and maybe that way Samantha would forgive them.

It was now lunch and as usual, Samantha would always eat alone, but today all four girls had told their boyfriends that they were going to sit with Samantha, because they felt guilty for what the boys did. "Samantha? May we sit with you?" asked Katelyn, feeling sympathy. "Ummm… Sure, nobody's sitting here so why not" replied Samantha feeling lonely.Then the whole time when having lunch, they would talk and have a laugh, and for the first time Samantha actually felt like she was a part of something.

School ended, and all five girls would meet up at the blue moon restaurant. Katelyn had gone with Lyla, and Sadie had gone with Arianna. All four girls had arrived, but Samantha's parents did not arrive, so she had to wait for hours and hours, then Mr. and Mrs. Fireheart had arrived to pick up their kids, and had gone to eat dinner at the blue moon, where the other girls were, so when Samantha and her family had finished eating, she had asked her parents if she could stay behind and be with her friends, her parents had agreed on one condition, Katelyn and Lyla had to sleepover at her house and that they would pick them up at ten o clock.

So Samantha's mum called the school, to let them know that Katelyn was going to stay at Samantha's house for the night, and someone from the girls boarding, had to come and give her, her school clothes for the next day along with a toothbrush and pyjamas.

Everything was set and ready for after the meeting about their guardian selves. Now all five guardians were at the back of the restaurant to get ready to transform. "Guardians unite!" Said Lyla, and as that had happened, once transformed, the girls were absolutely bedazzled with what they were wearing, and that behind them they have wings, and that they could fly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE BOYFRIENDS

The next day at school, the boys were crowded around someone. "Hey Samantha, over here!" the boys cried, Samantha had a confused face not knowing what was going to happen, but she walked towards them. Then the boys had moved out of the way and had revealed her crush, Callum.

"Hey Samantha … I just wanted to tell you something very important." said Callum shyly, Samantha started to smile more when she thought she knew where this going. "Samantha, may you be my one and only, you are the love of my life, please be mine you are everything to me I've felt this way, the very first time my eyes laid on yours, please be mine Samantha?" Once Callum had said all those things, Samantha's heart had melted, without thinking Samantha had connected her lips with his, and he had kissed back.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment, yes I will be yours and forever will be Callum Robins" Samantha had replied so excitedly. "It's ok, no need to apologise about the kiss, I mean I did kiss back right?!" said Callum so sweetly.

All four girls and the boys were clapping for helping Callum out with Samantha, which in the end finds out that both have been crushing on each other the whole time, but did not know it. But now the actual problem is how to keep a secret and go on the guardian rescue missions without your family and friends, including boyfriends knowing.

Fifteen weeks had gone past, and the guardians were summoned to the rescue in Metamoor, and have been summoned up to Kandraker, where they are to meet the oracle for the first time, the oracle is a young wise man that is bold. Samantha and Callum are now getting along, but when the girls were on their last mission.

They had found out that the leader of the rebels were Drew, and now Callum see's Samantha and the other girls hang around him more than their own boyfriends that he actually asked if anything was going on between all five girls and Drew, but Samantha had bit her lip when Drew had lied for you and the other girls.

Samantha felt guilty for not telling Callum about her guardian self, and plus what if he doesn't believe her.

She knew the other girls felt the same way about their guy, except for Katelyn, because, Drew is actually from Metamoor former name meridian. Even their parents had started asking about their disappearances lately, and where their kids have been, and why their kids come home late at night.

They ask their kids what they have been doing when they are away, but what are their kids going to say, "Oh sorry mum and dad, but I was out fighting metamoorian monster butt" Their parents would not believe them, although it is the truth, and if they even tried telling their parents, the parents would think their kids are going mental.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

PRINCESS REVEALED AND THE FREAKS OF THE SCHOOL

Now eighteen weeks had past, and finally the guardians had found the missing princess, which is Ryleigh, and they have defeated her evil brother prince Phobos, and has put the rightful heir to the thrown, Ryleigh, the princess of Meridian, also known as the light of Meridian. Now Drew and the girls were worried that they might have to give up being, the guardian of the veil.

However when they were summoned to Kandraker for the last time, the oracle had said that they can continue their journey of being a guardian, or they could stop being a guardian and the oracle would search for new guardians. But straight away the five girls had said that they would like to continue their journey of being a guardian, and would like to never give it up.

The next day at school, Tom had broken up with Sadie, the same thing had happened between Samantha and Callum. Then during break, one of the guardian's nemeses had come to the school to destroy the girls once and for all, her name was Nerissa, but in the end Samantha had perished her with her element, fire. But there was another problem they had to solve, which was, on how they were going to explain the event to the whole school.

Thank god Samantha's sister was of sick, and so were some of her friends.

Unfortunately, since the horrible disaster of event happened, it was back to the name calling for Samantha, but new for the four girls, although for Drew, they still play it cool with him, so since that moment, the girls were now known as the freaks of the school, the outsiders.

Then at lunch all five girls ate together, since nobody would not allow the freaks to sit with them, then after a few minutes Drew had come over and sat with the girls. During lunch Arianna's grandmother had come to the school, then she and the five guardians including Drew had gone to the Headmasters office and she and the headmaster had spoken for a few minutes, and then both, the headmaster and gran had opened a veil that lead to Kandraker, where then the guardians and Drew had followed both adults into the veil to Kandraker. Then from there the oracle had come and looking at the guardians, explained to them what was going on. Apparently once the girls had finished the jobs of closing the veil, they will no longer be the guardians of the veil. The girls are now the guardians of Bromsgrove, and Drew is the leader of the soldiers of Bromsgrove. Then on a Monday in assembly, the headmaster had told the whole school about the guardians of Bromsgrove and the leader of the soldiers of Bromsgrove. That was when the whole school was punished for calling the school's guardians the freaks. Since then there has been guardians and soldiers looking over the school…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
